


Ping!

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: TDD FFXV Rare Pair Collections [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Controlling Behaviour, Controlling Somnus Lucis Caelum, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fear, Freedom, Gaslighting, Good Titus Drautos | Glauca, Harrassments, Hate, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Hurt, Hurt Nyx Ulric, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Mentioned Ardyn Izunia, No Magic AU, Nyx Ulric Needs A Hug, Physical Abuse, Protectiveness, Rare Pairings, Regret, Safety, Somnus Lucis Caelum Being a Jerk, Threats, Threats of Violence, Trust, Walking away, texts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Nyx glanced down at his phone, sick coiling into his stomach, wanting to throw the damned thing away. But he couldn’t. He had been conditioned to answer when this phone called. It didn’t matter what he was doing, or who he was with, he had to answer the phone no matter what. But his black eye and badly burnt arm was nagging at his brain telling him it was a bad idea; it was reminding him what would happen if he picked up the phone, he would go straight back to the clutches of that pyromaniac and next time… actually, Nyx knew there wouldn’t be a next time. Somnus would never let him leave, not with his life anyway.PingNyx held his breath when a text message pinged through and subconsciously he opened it, although he seriously wished he hadn’t.Somnus: Baby, please come back. I promise it will never happen again. I was angry and I didn’t mean to take it out on you.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia & Regis Lucis Caelum & Somnus Lucis Caelum, Somnus Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric, Titus Drautos | Glauca & Nyx Ulric
Series: TDD FFXV Rare Pair Collections [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759027
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like Drautos here I am wrting good Drautos!
> 
> I love Somnus and here I am making him even more of a pillock then he is in canon! 
> 
> And I love Nyx! 
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Nyx glanced down at his phone, sick coiling into his stomach, wanting to throw the damned thing away. But he couldn’t. He had been conditioned to answer when this phone called. It didn’t matter what he was doing, or who he was with, he had to answer the phone no matter what. But his black eye and badly burnt arm was nagging at his brain telling him it was a bad idea; it was reminding him what would happen if he picked up the phone, he would go straight back to the clutches of that pyromaniac and next time… actually, Nyx knew there wouldn’t be a next time. Somnus would never let him leave, not with his life anyway. 

_ Ping _

Nyx held his breath when a text message pinged through and subconsciously he opened it, although he seriously wished he hadn’t. 

_ Somnus: Baby, please come back. I promise it will never happen again. I was angry and I didn’t mean to take it out on you.  _

Nyx rolled his eyes, he had heard that more times than he could count now. All of it lies. He was slowly starting to come to terms with that. Slowly beginning to understand that no matter how much he wanted to believe it they were never true. 

Last time this happened, Nyx ended up in the hospital after ‘falling’ down the stairs. He had three cracked ribs and a severely bruised hip. In the hospital, his so-called fiance kept saying that he loved him, that he would take care of him when they got home, and he couldn’t believe what a clutz he had been for taking such a tumble like that. Nyx went along with it. He knew the drill. If he even gave off any indication that this was nothing but a freak accident, then Somnus’s firey rage would be unleashed on him. But to Somnus’s credit, he was telling the truth that time. When they got home he did do all the things he had promised, but it only lasted for a week before the doors started slamming again. Before the candle wax started being plastered on his chest. Before the punches to the gut occured when Nyx mentioned someone’s name who Somnus hadn’t met and assumed that he was cheating. Nyx wished he had cheated on him now, at least then the bruises, the cuts, the broken heart, would all make sense. But no, none of this made sense and Nyx was in utter madness. The only way he could escape was if he kept walking.

So that was what he did, in the dead of night, during a cold November night in the rain. 

_ Ping. _

_ Somnus: It’s cold outside, you’ll catch your death.  _

“More like I’ll catch it if I stay with you.” Nyx muttered under his breath as rain continued to pour down on him. 

He ignored it once again, but the calls and the texts kept pouring through. 

_ Ping. _

_ Somnus: Please answer the phone baby. We can talk this through.  _

Nyx laughed. What would happen, was Somnus would be the one talking and Nyx would sit back and take it like the fool he was. He had had enough of playing the fool now. 

_ Ping. _

_ Somnus: I’ll pick you up, just tell me where you are. I am starting to get worried now.  _

Nyx’s heart stung. 

That was the last thing he had ever wanted to do, cause someone he loved any worry… NO! Nyx shook his head and walked faster. Somnus clearly didn’t love him. If he did, there would be no punches, there would be no touching when he wasn’t in the mood for it, there would be no burns covering his skin, there would be nothing but love and respect for each other. It hurt, it hurt so much because Nyx loved him. He truly did but… he couldn’t go back, could he? Not, when he had gotten the furthest he had ever gotten from that toxic environment. 

_ Ping.  _

_ Somnus: Nyx, stop being bloody stupid and answer the damned phone!  _

“Here it comes…” Nyx sighed, knowing what would happen next. More angry and hurtful texts. Some designed to put him down and make him feel weak, and that he had no one who cared for him. And others that were crafted out of angry hateful threats, that Nyx knew Somnus would make good on. Somnus was good and following through with his promises of pain, but his promises of love… not so much. 

_ Ping.  _

_ Somnus: Are you seriously being a child about this?! It was a burn, get over it! And what did you expect me to do? You weren’t listening to me, how else was I meant to get your attention!  _

Yeah, that definitely made Nyx doubt himself. But looking back on it, it couldn’t have been his fault. All he did was ask Somnus why a couple of hundred gill had disappeared from his bank account and all the excuses his fiance said didn’t add up. Maybe Nyx was wrong to confront him and then blank him when he had enough of the lies. Maybe he was wrong to stand up for himself for once? 

No. No, he wasn’t. Somnus was the one in the wrong. 

_ Ping.  _

_ Somnus: If you don’t get your arse here now, or answer the fucking phone, I will fucking find you!  _

Nyx gulped at the last one. 

There were so many possibilities attached to that threat. More burning perhaps? Or Somnus’s new favourite thing, tying him up and leaving him there for a night to scare him. Somnus knew he was scared of the dark. 

He didn’t care. Maybe… he never really did. 

Coming to that conclusion, Nyx finally, finally turned off his phone, and dropped it into the bin he was walking by. He was nearly at his destination now. Nyx knew all it would take would be one text, one text with all the words he wanted to hear and he’d be back there like a shot. Well, he didn’t want to go back to that. He wanted to feel safe. He didn’t want to be walking on eggshells for the rest of his life wondering what his life would be like without that madman constantly looking over his shoulder, controlling who he could and couldn’t talk to. For fuck sake, his fiance wouldn’t even allow him to talk to his older brother, because apparently, Ardyn didn’t understand him. Actually, Nyx knew the reason why now. Ardyn had tried to warn him before about his younger brother's behaviour but Nyx brushed it off, thinking he could change him. Make him a better person, but that hadn’t worked out and now it never would… 

Good. 

Somnus did not deserve his kindness. He didn’t deserve anything from him. And he never did. 

Finally reaching the four steps of his intended goal, Nyx climbed them and gingerly rang the doorbell. It was late. Around two o’clock, but he couldn’t think of another person to turn to. Plus, he had always said, if he ever needed anything, he was to come here straight away. Nyx did need something. He needed him to make it better. 

The light in the house came on, and within a few seconds, the door was unlocked, opened and finally the person who he wanted was standing before him. 

Titus Drautos. 

“Nyx? What are you doing here...” Titus yawned, trailing off. 

That was when Nyx knew he had seen his black eye. There was no point hiding anymore. Not when he felt the safest he had done in years. 

“I made him angry.” Nyx said lowly, unable to look Titus in the eye. “And… can you help me?” 

“Yes.” Titus said immediately, moving aside to let him in from the cold. 

Nyx was taken to the sitting room, a glass of whisky placed in front of him, a bag of peas soon placed to his eye and a warm fluffy blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Nyx thanked him, but he didn’t really know what to say. His boss wasn’t really the most talkative of men, but that was what Nyx liked about him. He only asked the right questions and always gave him the most useful and supportive of answers. Right now, that was what he needed. Structure and security. 

Titus clicked his tongue and gave Nyx a hard stare. “How long?” 

Nyx remained silent for a moment. How long had this been going on for…. “Four and a half years.” 

“Shit.” Titus hissed, venom seeping out of his mouth. “You have been with him for five years!” 

“I know… you must think I am pretty weak.” Nyx muttered, eyes stinging with tears. The last person on this planet he wanted to think that of him was Titus. 

“You’re not weak Nyx. You are brave coming here and you did the right thing. You should be proud of yourself.” Titus corrected, with no intention behind his words.

Nyx choked on a sob. “Do you mean that?” 

“Yes. And Nyx, you can stay as long as you want.” Titus promised, silent anger bubbling away in his gut at the thought of what Nyx had endured at the hands of Somnus. “He isn’t coming anywhere near my property so you are safe here.” 

“Thank you.” 

“No, thank you for getting out of there and coming to me.” 

Silence fell between them as Nyx continued to cry. He didn’t know if he was crying with relief, sadness, loss over his engagement, his failure of giving up on Somnus or getting praise from the one person who he truly trusted in this world. 

Titus was different to Somnus. He was silent but Nyx knew he was there whenever he needed him. Somnus was the complete opposite, loud, obnoxious and disregarded all his feelings. Titus was patient enough with him - apart from when Nyx actively wound him up for the shits and giggles - whereas Somnus was always fiery and explosive. Titus was trust worthy and loyal to those he worked for and who worked for him. Somnus on the other hand only cared for number one. 

Nyx was never his number one. 

That was what he had finally accepted and he was glad he had. 

Because now, in the presence of Titus and the safety of his four walls, Nyx knew he was going to be alright. 


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Clears throat)
> 
> Hey, has anyone returned for this? XD 
> 
> Any one here who is new? Hiya! 
> 
> I was stuck whether or not to continue this or not but I have decided why the hell not! Cause Lockdown in the UK atm is basically go to work, do a shop and do nothing else! So writing is keeping me sane! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like the continuation of this! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Anything Somnus does in this chapter it is not okay. It is gaslighting. It's abuse!

It was weird living with Drautos. 

No longer was Nyx walking on eggshells as he went to do something as simple as getting a glass of water. No longer was there any threats or abuse thrown his way if he accidentally found his mind wandering as Drautos spoke to him. And at night, Nyx now had his own bed, and there certainly wasn’t any pressure to please another person every night. In fact, when he tells Drautos he is tired and is going off to bed, Drautos reminds him that he doesn’t need his permission to sleep. That he doesn’t need his permission to do anything. 

It is a foreign concept to Nyx. After being in an abusive controlling relationship for five years he… he was finding it difficult being his own person again.

However, Drautos had promised to help him with that. He had promised him - on the night he finally decided enough was enough - that whatever he needed he’d be there for him. And if Somnus’s older brother’s, King Regis and Prince Ardyn, ever tried to get any information out of Nyx, he’d have his corner and tell them what really happened the night he and Somnus split. Nyx thanked him for that because… there was no doubt in his mind that Somnus had spun the pair a web of lies. Unfortunately, Regis always saw the good in people and couldn’t bring himself to think that of his baby brother, and as for Ardyn, well the man wasn’t well mentally. He never had been. So even if he did believe him Ardyn had very little influence over anything and wouldn’t be able to help him.

To make sure he avoided having any contact with Somnus or the royal family, Nyx didn’t go into work for a week or two. 

That was for the better really, Somnus was always going to be at work, and the longer they stayed apart the better. Since Drautos was his boss - first port of contact - he gave him the all clear to have as much time off as he needed. Nyx would be forever grateful for this man, he truly would be. Although, since Nyx knew things would be awkward upon his return, he had expressed that maybe it might be for the best that he quit. The glaive was always hiring, what would it matter if another quit only to be replaced, perhaps by someone more capable then he. Drautos, however, put a healthy stop to that way of thinking. He made Nyx think about all the reasons he shouldn’t quit compared to why he should. Like, he was the best in the glaive. There was no doubt that Nyx was good at his job. And why should he have to quit when one individual had made his life hell for no reason? He shouldn’t have to. Finally, Nyx had friends in the glaive. He had a purpose. He shouldn’t throw it all away because of Prince Somnus Lucis Caelum; he’d be a fool too. Drautos didn’t condone the fact that Nyx called himself a fool but he was proud that Nyx thought up all those points on his own and he didn’t have to nudge him at all. 

Because Nyx had done that, it made him feel that he had some control back in his life. 

Not enough for him to want to go back to work but enough for him to not feel like a complete waste of space who had broken his ex-fiance’s heart. Because he hadn’t done that. Somnus was the one who did that to him and he was slowly starting to come to terms with that now. 

“Right, I am off.” Drautos said, picking up his keys from the side. 

“Kay.” Nyx called back looking out of the living room window, watching the cars drive by.

“Do you want me to pick you anything up?” Drautos asked, like he always did before he left. 

“No, I’m good.” Nyx responded like he always did, although this time it was different. “I was actually… thinking I might go for a walk today.” 

Nyx held his breath as he waited for Drautos to respond. If this was Somnus, he’d be accused of cheating or be told to text him where he went and to keep his GPS on at all times so he knew he wasn’t lying to him. Drautos didn’t say any of that. 

“Good. It might clear your head but Nyx, I am not trying to control you here, I just… if you need me, feel free to text me.” Drautos said, caution riding his tone. 

Nyx smirked. “You don’t think I can walk to the park and back?” 

“It’s not that.” Drautos sighed. “From what you have told me about Somnus, I wouldn’t put it past him to follow you. I don’t want you to be shocked if you see him that’s all.” 

Nyx nodded in return to tell him he understood. Unlike how Somnus used to demand he keep his phone on him, Drautos was merely suggesting it. It was vastly different compared to what he was used to; Drautos was giving him the freedom of choice here. It made him feel safe. It made him feel protected in some weird way. 

“Message loud and clear, sir. If I see him, I can call you if needed.” 

“Yes. You can always call me if needed. Now I really must be going, I’ll see you later.” 

With that Drautos left, locking the door behind him. Unlike when Somnus used to lock the door behind him, Nyx didn’t feel trapped because Drautos had given him keys and he was free to leave if he wished. They only locked the door in case Somnus paid them a surprise visit. He hadn’t so far. And for his ex, that was odd. Somnus used to randomly turn up at his work, at his friends houses, at the bar he happened to be at when he wanted to relax. It was really scary because Nyx knew when he did that he was always in for a beating. He was just glad he hadn’t had the nerve to show up here yet. Drautos had already stated he’d ‘take care’ of Somnus if he did and Nyx really didn’t want his boss getting fired or worse going to prison for beating up the King’s brother! 

For another hour or so, Nyx stared out of the window still considering whether he should go outside or not. 

Then it occurred to him. If he stayed inside, Somnus had won. It would prove to his abuser that he was still scared of him. That he was still incontrol of his life and Nyx couldn’t and refused to be scared forever. And a 2-minute walk to the local coffee shop and back shouldn’t be that much of a bother. Since he threw away his old phone, Somnus had no way of tracking him. 

Yeah… 

He could do this. 

He quickly got on his shoes, his coat, his wallet, his keys and his phone - because Drautos was right he couldn’t be too careful - and ventured to the front door. As his hand touched the handle, he paused. The fear came rushing back begging him not to open the door. Not go outside. He wanted to listen - _In hindsight, he should have listened -_ but the feeling of wanting to have control of his life gave him the motivation needed to leave. 

Unlocking the door, Nyx stepped out to quickly close and lock it again - he didn’t put it past Somnus to wonder in if no one was there - and then made his ascent down the steps. He turned right, towards the coffee shop and took in a deep breath. The fresh city air in his lungs felt good. Hearing the busy cars zooming past relaxed him. Watching as the birds flew over head made him realise this was what normal people did. They went out to get a coffee with no fear. They walked outside to hear the bird sing because it felt good. He could do this. 

As he turned a corner, all that confidence he had, shriveled away and he wanted to run back into the protection of Drautos house because he had just come face to face with the man he never wanted to see again. Somnus Lucis Caelum. He looked a state.

“Nyx...” Somnus gasped, weirdly enough he didn’t walk over towards him. 

The gap between them was at least 6 feet wide. Nyx knew better than to trust that gap. Somnus had thrown stuff at him in the past at a much further distance. 

“Let me pass.” Nyx ordered, not giving him any form of eye contact. He should go home but the risk of Somnus following him and getting into the house was too high. 

“Nyx, please hear me out, I only want to talk.” Somnus pleaded. “I know what I did was wrong. I see that now.” 

“Right course.” Nyx muttered under his breath. He was better than this. He didn’t have to listen to a word he was saying. 

“I have. All I want is a chat. I just want to know you are safe.” 

“I am, thanks.” 

“That’s good.” Somnus replied, in a soft tone. The same one that used to make Nyx think he had changed… “I messed up, I did. I take full responsibility for what happened between us…” _as he should_ “...and I just want to talk. Give me five minutes of your time and then we never have to speak again.”

 _Don’t do it!_ Nyx’s mind screamed at him. _You know what will happen if you do!_

“And maybe we can both get closure from this… five years is a long time to simply walk away. Perhaps I can buy you a coffee? We can talk about what went wrong and then go our separate ways. Isn’t that what we both deserve?” 

_Don’t do it!_

Nyx nodded. “Fine.”

_You idiot!_

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” Somnus smiled, moving out of the way so Nyx could walk in front. 

As he did, Nyx felt like he was going to the gallows. He knew this was stupid. He knew Somnus couldn’t change. He knew all this but still… they had been together for five years. They had experienced so much together and for it to all end… It was heartbreaking. It was horrible. It was like the last five years meant nothing. They _did_ mean something to him. That was why he felt he had to agree. They had to close this chapter in their lives and more on from it. It would be good for the pair of them. Especially Nyx. 

When they got into the coffee shop, Somnus pulled out a chair and offered for Nyx to take a seat. He gave him a small smile and sat down as Somnus went to get them coffee. 

_Leave!_ His head started to scream at him again. _This is your chance to go! You are faster than him! Just leave!_

Nyx started to anxiously tap his foot on the floor, feeling that he should now listen to his instincts. He should go. He should run but that small part of him, that very small part of him still wanted to hear what Somnus had to say for himself. So instead of listening to his head, he texted Drautos and told him what was happening. He didn’t tell him he was scared - which he was - he just said they were having a chat. 

And as soon as the text was sent, Somnus sat down at the table, pushing his frappuccino in front of him. 

_You idiot! You could have run._

“Thank you for doing this. It means a lot.” Somnus smiled, drinking his double espresso. 

“It’s fine.” Nyx replied, breathing out slowly, as he didn’t know what to say. Small talk seemed like the best option. “So how have you been?” 

“Missing you.” 

Nyx’s skin crawled and subconsciously he shuffled his seat back. 

“Oh no, Nyx.” Somnus said quickly, clearly seeing his discomfort. “I didn’t mean it like that. Well, I did but it’s not me trying to get you back. We are doing this for closure? Being honest with each other, correct?”

“Being honest.” Nyx nodded. 

They sat and chatted for a while. Somnus kept saying sorry. He admitted to all the wrongs he had done and that he knew it was wrong. Nyx wanted to scoff when he said that part. Because in Somnus’s little world he was always right. He was never wrong, the scar on his left side told him that much. That night Somnus had come at him with a dagger. Nyx thought he was going to die that night. He didn’t but the reminder of the night did make him question himself, as he didn’t know why he was still here. But he couldn’t leave because he did want closure. That was what he was getting. Nothing else. Then it was his turn to speak. He thanked Somnus for apologising. He told him how he made him feel, that he felt trapped in their relationship and that he hoped Somnus learnt from this because he’d lose more people if he continued to act in this way. Nyx never wanted to see anyone hurting. Including Somnus. Especially, since falling out of love with someone didn’t happen overnight. Nyx still had deep feelings for the man. He had to ignore them though because he couldn’t go back to that. 

“I am doing something about my anger.” Somnus admitted, when Nyx finally stopped talking. 

Something in Nyx’s heart sparked. For he had begged Somnus to do that. He had pleaded with him for years and now he was finally doing it… 

“Losing you… it made me realise I can’t continue to act that way.” Somnus said, moving his hand from his small cup, closer to Nyx’s. “I need help and I am getting it. When we met on the street today I was coming out of one of my classes.” 

“That’s good.” Nyx said. 

“Thank you. I haven’t told Regis or Ardyn. I don’t want them to worry.”

“I won’t say a thing.” 

As soon as those words left his lips, he saw hope spread itself across Somnus’s face. Maybe he was changing… 

“I have you to thank because the truth is Nyx I am doing this for you. I am not saying we should get back together, we probably shouldn’t but I know you have only ever wanted what is best for me and I should have listened when you told me to go.” 

His voice sounded genuine. Genuine enough for Nyx to start thinking that maybe leaving was a mistake on his part… because maybe if he had stayed a day longer, Somnus might have gone and gotten the help he clearly needed. Maybe they didn’t have to break up?

Suddenly Nyx felt a familiar warmth take hold of his hand. Somnus had gently placed his hands over the top of his…. It felt normal. Not safe but it was what Nyx was used to.

“I cried the night we ended things. I really did. You are my world, you give me a break from my life of royalty and I love you. I am sorry I did all those horrible things I really am. Can you forgive me?” 

Nyx’s heart dropped. Somnus didn’t cry. He had never seen Somnus cry before, so maybe them breaking up had a real horrible effect on him. Guilt started to consume him. He could see the whites of Somnus’s eyes begin to redden and… Nyx didn’t know. He still loved him. And he said he was changing…

“Nyx.” 

Nyx shook his head, recoiled his hand away from Somnus’s and looked to the side of him to see Drautos standing there, a coffee to go in his hand.

“Captain Drautos.” Somnus said, with a crooked smile. “What a pleasure.” 

“It’s not.” Drautos replied coldly, barely sparing him a glance. He turned back to Nyx and said softly. “I am going home. You are welcome to come with me if you like.”

Nyx opened his mouth to reply, he was going to say that he wanted to speak to Somnus for a little while longer but Somnus’s voice beat him to it. 

“Nyx can do whatever he likes. He doesn’t need the likes of you to tell him what to do.”

Nyx frowned. “Som, Drautos has been really helpful to me. He’s only being kind.” 

“I don’t doubt it. I am simply saying you are your own person.” 

“For fuck’s sake.” Drautos breathed out in frustration. “Nyx do what the hell you like. Just from the six sentences that has come out of his mouth, I am telling you he is sick in the head and I don’t want you to get hurt again.”

“How dare you?!” Somnus growled sharply, rising to his feet, all the fear that Nyx had around his ex suddenly hit him like a tsunami, and it instantly destroyed any hope that this man had changed. “Why don’t you just fucking leave! We didn’t ask you to come here! We are having a private conversation and you are sticking your bloody nose in! Why don’t you go back to work and train the glaive! That is where you should be after all you simple little-”

“Somnus!” 

Nyx shouted rising to his feet, cutting him off. He hadn’t changed. If Somnus was telling the truth before he wouldn’t have gotten that angry over that. Nyx would like to think he’d take it on the chin, just like Drautos was doing now. He shook his head and tucked his chair under the table. 

“This isn’t going to work out.”

“Baby, no. Don’t let him-”

“I am not.” Nyx interrupted him again. “I am doing this for myself. You said it yourself we shouldn’t get back together.” 

With that Nyx left, Drautos following close behind him and Somnus didn’t follow. 

They walked back to the house in silence and it gave Nyx time to reflect. He wasn’t going back to that. He was never going back to that. He was just glad Drautos was there to help him see the real Somnus Lucis Caelum and that man was never going to change. Not ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only meant to be a one-shot but if you want more, I will be happy to add more chapters.


End file.
